


SHS

by Nykyo



Category: Glee
Genre: Erotico, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt deve recitare a torso nudo in uno spettacolo e per questo motivo Sebastian è costretto per lungo tempo ad astenersi dal riempirlo di succhiotti sul collo e sul torso. Quando finalmente le rappresentazioni si concludono...</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> **Dedica e note:**  
>  Questo racconto è tutto un ritardo XD Era il regalo di compleanno per la mia beta (“I’m the alpha now!”… emh, no, ok, quella è un'altra storia, solo il fail – nel mio caso nei tempi di consegna – è identico) ed è stato consegnato in ritardassimo, perché mentre lo scrivevo è successo letteralmente di tutto. Si è perfino cancellato più volte il file, costringendomi a riscrivere almeno tre volte un certo punto della lemon. Doveva partecipare al P0rn Fest e invece mi sono scordata di pubblicare in tempo. Insomma, un vero macello.  
> Ma questo non vuol dire che io non ci abbia messo l’anima, forse perfino due anime, mentre lo scrivevo.  
> Questo non è mai stato il mio pairing d’elezione in Glee, ma, ehi, come si fa a resistere alla mia **Lori** e al bel faccino (e non solo a quello) di Grant Gustin?  
> E’ impossibile, entrambi, Lori e Grant, volendo potrebbero rigirarmi su un dito.  
> Quindi questo è per Lori, che voleva una Kurtbastian in cui, per via di uno spettacolo, Sebastian fosse costretto per lungo tempo ad astenersi dal riempire Kurt di succhiotti sul collo e sul torace.  
> E’ per la mia Lori che riesce sempre a tirarmi dentro i fandom e i pairing anche quando pensa che non ci sia modo di farlo e che lo fa senza insistenza, ma inesorabilmente.  
> Alla fine per colpa sua a questi due insieme voglio un gran bene. Sono belli, o almeno io li vedo così e spero che così li vedrà anche il lettore.  
>    
> A Lori di tutto cuore, in ritardo due volte, ok, ma con affetto immenso J <3  
>    
> Un grosso, grosso ringraziamento a **Allons-y** che si faceva mandare i pezzi di racconto anche se non è il racconto per lei e non è un suo fandom, solo per custodirmeli e non vedermi urlare di frustrazione ogni volta che lo stesso dannato pezzetto si cancellava per l’ennesima volta.  
>  Senza di te questo racconto non esisterebbe fisicamente ;)  
> E grazie anche alla gentilissima **Deirdre Orchaldes Willowfrost** per averlo letto prima della pubblicazione e avermi segnalato tutti i refusi.  
>     
> PS: Il titolo… beh, la sigla era il modo provvisorio in cui avevo chiamato il file, ma mi piace, accidenti, mi ci sono affezionata. Secondo me Sebastian ha SHS ricamato sui fazzoletti, mi ci gioco quello che volete XD E se vi state chiedendo che diavolo significa lo scoprirete solo leggendo.  
> Buona lettura.  
>    
> 

**SHS**

 

«Sii gentile, Sebastian, passami la camicia che ho appeso lì dietro nella rastrelliera.»  
Kurt non si voltò nemmeno mentre glielo chiedeva. Si limitò a occhieggiarlo dallo specchio e poi riprese a picchiettarsi sulla fronte un batuffolo di cotone imbevuto di tonico.  
Sebastian annuì in modo distratto. In apparenza era il più tranquillo e controllato tra i mariti che mai avessero deciso di aspettare in camerino mentre il proprio uomo, finito uno spettacolo, si preparava per lasciare il teatro.  
Kurt era impegnato a struccarsi da venti minuti esatti e, nel frattempo, Sebastian era stato paziente.  
Era appollaiato su uno sgabello alle spalle di Kurt. Se ne stava seduto con le lunghissime gambe accavallate, senza troppe velleità artistiche. Aveva un gomito puntellato sul ginocchio sinistro e il mento appoggiato sul palmo della mano aperta, con aria noncurante.  
In quella posa, in realtà più che studiata in maniera tale da non denotare la minima fretta, Sebastian era rimasto a guardare Kurt che si preoccupava della cura del proprio viso, mettendoci tutta la consueta pignoleria.  
Lui, intanto, aveva atteso in silenzio. Aveva lasciato che Kurt gli parlasse dello spettacolo e che sfogasse a ruota libera lo stress accumulato e che tirasse fuori l’euforia e la soddisfazione che non riusciva più a contenere. Kurt aveva sviscerato ogni propria sensazione e Sebastian l’aveva ascoltato annuendo, quasi sempre nei momenti giusti, senza dare il minimo segno di irrequietezza.  
C’erano stati perfino attimi in cui era stato così partecipe alla gioia di Kurt – era sempre partecipe alla gioia di Kurt, anche quando per non dimostrarlo troppo lo sfotteva a morte – da lasciarsi andare a commenti vari. Cattiverie nei confronti degli altri membri del cast, più che altro.  
Ma nel complesso Sebastian si sentiva come doveva essersi sentito il coccodrillo di Peter Pan dopo avere ingoiato la famosa sveglia.  
Era come se dentro di lui un orologio ticchettasse impaziente, in attesa che le lancette raggiungessero un certo punto specifico sul quadrante: l’orario X. Il momento in cui Kurt sarebbe tornato a essere prima di tutto suo marito e Sebastian l’avrebbe avuto di nuovo a sua completa disposizione.  
Lo scoccare dell’ora fatidica non era lontano. Mancava davvero pochissimo, ormai. O almeno era ciò che lui continuava a ripetersi come un mantra fin da inizio serata.  
Con sua gran gioia quella notte il musical che aveva impegnato Kurt per un mese intero era finalmente andato in scena per l’ultima volta. Finito. Chiuso. Niente più rappresentazioni.  
Sebastian sapeva quanto Kurt ci teneva al suo lavoro e, sin dal principio, aveva deciso di comportarsi di conseguenza, anche se, ad essere sinceri, lui quello spettacolo l’aveva odiato un po’ di più per ogni nuovo giorno che trascorreva.  
Ormai conosceva le canzoni una ad una, parola per parola, e detestava ogni singola sillaba di tutte, non una esclusa.  
Erano belle canzoni, specie gli assolo di Kurt. Erano adatte alla sua voce, la valorizzavano, perfino. Sebastian lo sapeva e in un certo senso gli piacevano, o comunque andava fierissimo di come Kurt era riuscito a brillare sul palcoscenico, intonandole sera dopo sera con sempre maggior perizia e convinzione.  
Però, nello stesso tempo, Sebastian odiava tutto lo spettacolo, dal primo all’ultimo istante. Non sopportava più né le musiche, né le battute. Lo detestava nella sua interezza, ed era così felice che le repliche si fossero concluse che avrebbe potuto danzare di gioia. Maledetto, stupidissimo musical!  
Sebastian lo stava pensando anche in quel preciso momento, perché per lui quella che era stata una vera tortura non si era ancora conclusa del tutto. Oh, sì, dannato spettacolo!  
Però, mentre se lo ripeteva per la millesima volta, Sebastian sorrise.  
Sorridere sempre, era una delle sue regole di comportamento più consolidate.  
Quando non c’era modo di vincere, bisognava saper far buon viso a cattivo gioco. E più a uno sembrava di avere ingoiato un pipistrello vivo e più si doveva sforzare di sorridere.  
Denti bianchissimi ben in vista e aria di sufficienza o di finta noncuranza erano le armi migliori per salvare l’orgoglio e per prepararsi al prossimo scontro da cui uscire un po’ più a testa alta.  
Innanzi tutto perché il suo era il tipo di sorriso che poteva uccidere – pensarlo era da immodesti, certo, ma a Sebastian dell’umiltà non era mai importato un fico secco. L’umiltà era una dote parecchio sopravvalutata – e poi perché non bisognava mai, mai, mai dar soddisfazione al nemico. Nemmeno quando il “nemico” era tuo marito da esattamente un anno, quattro mesi e dodici giorni. Non che lui avesse tenuto il conto, ma più o meno…  
In ogni caso «Seppelliscili con un sorriso» era uno dei suoi motti preferiti anche sul lavoro.  
Era incredibile l’ascendente che un semplice modo di atteggiare la labbra poteva avere su un gruppo di poveri giurati ignari della macchinosa complessità dell’universo.  
Sebastian, invece, ne era consapevole, e anche se Kurt non era il membro di una giuria in un grosso processo penale, la tecnica era collaudata e di norma funzionava benissimo anche sui mariti.  
Quindi Sebastian sorrideva, ma iniziava a pensare che lui e Kurt avrebbero passato il resto dei loro giorni chiusi in quel dannato camerino che odorava di stoffa polverosa ed era buio, insulso e noioso e… lui lo odiava.  
Sì, detestava anche il camerino, anzi, odiava l’intero teatro, stanzino delle scope non escluso. Perché anche se Sebastian non l’aveva certo visitato personalmente uno sgabuzzino doveva pur esserci. Ce n’era sempre uno e lui quell’uno avrebbe voluto raderlo al suolo insieme con il resto dell’edificio.  
Almeno, se fosse crollato il tetto, Kurt si sarebbe dato una mossa. Invece no, erano ancora alla fase del tonico. E poi ci sarebbe stata quella della crema idratante e dopo Kurt avrebbe rimesso tutto a posto con molta cura e intanto entrambi sarebbero invecchiati lì dentro. Non c’era scampo.  
Continuando di quel passo Sebastian avrebbe finito con l’odiare l’intera Broadway.  
Perché era tutta colpa del musical, anche se aveva riscosso un grande successo e tutto il resto del mondo pareva amarlo alla follia.  
Sebastian non ne aveva fatto la propria professione, ma amava ancora la musica e sapeva quanto poteva essere elettrizzante esibirsi davanti a un pubblico davvero entusiasta.  
Era felicissimo che la carriera di Kurt stesse finalmente andando alla grande. Ciò che odiava non era il lavoro di Kurt, era solo quello specifico spettacolo. E aveva una marea di ottimi motivi per farlo.  
Il più noioso era donna e si chiamava Joy. Joyceline Elisabeth Conrad, per l’esattezza.  
Lei era la protagonista femminile dello spettacolo, ovverosia la prima donna, quindi in pratica era una piaga ambulante e piena di sé come se fosse stata lo stereotipo della categoria fatto persona.  
Kurt recitava il ruolo di un giovane avvocato gay e Joy quello della sua misteriosa ed enigmatica cliente e… beh, la parte iniziale della trama del musical non era male, specialmente tutto il pezzo sul processo con il primo assolo importante di Kurt.  
Sebastian lo trovava non troppo realistico ma parecchio divertente e aveva detto la sua con garbo, dando a Kurt un paio di semplici e solidi consigli da avvocato vero, tanto per aiutarlo a entrare meglio nella parte.  
Sì, la questione legale, per così dire, non era malaccio. Non era con quella che Sebastian aveva problemi.  
In compenso, però, ne aveva parecchi con tutto il resto dello spettacolo in cui il personaggio di Joy – Marjory. Ma si poteva dare un nome tanto insulso alla protagonista di un legal thriller? – rapiva Kurt e, per quasi tutto il resto dello spettacolo, lo teneva prigioniero, tormentandolo psicologicamente.  
Il che sarebbe anche potuto andare bene, perché era finzione e a Kurt non succedeva nulla di male. Insomma, Joy non era mica una vera psicopatica. Era una inveterata rompipalle megalomane con la faccia di una madonnina di gesso e i modi di una imperatrice romana a cui fosse andato a male il latte d’asina per il bagno, ok, ma non era pericolosa. Era solo una zanzara petulante che però sapeva cantare e se la cavava a recitare il ruolo della pazza.  
E Kurt era davvero grandioso nella sua parte. Il suo non era un ruolo facile, l’intero copione era controverso, ma perfino i giornali ne avevano scritto solo in maniera entusiasta.  
Sebastian era felicissimo del successo che Kurt aveva ottenuto con quella interpretazione.  
Quanto a Joy non la odiava solo perché la trovava un’insopportabile diva isterica, anche se in effetti lo era e non si sforzava nemmeno di esserlo in maniera divertente o originale.  
Il fatto era che durante le rappresentazioni Kurt era stato costretto a passare un sacco di tempo a torso nudo e lei non aveva fatto altro che stargli appiccicata addosso.  
Per copione, ovviamente, Sebastian quello lo sapeva, solo per copione.  
Non era geloso di Joy Conrad perché pensava che tra lei e Kurt potesse esserci o nascere del tenero. Non era mica matto.  
Kurt era assolutamente, gloriosamente gay e Joy era interessata a un solo tipo d’uomo: quello con un conto in banca stratosferico. Per lei la sola cosa che doveva sporgere ben gonfia dai pantaloni di un uomo era il portafogli.  
E poi nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe fatto a cambio tra lui e quella specie di Crudelia Demon messa all’ingrasso. Sul serio, faceva ridere il solo provare a ipotizzare il contrario.  
Però restava il fatto che, per più di un mese, tra prove e rappresentazioni, lei aveva avuto modo di stare attaccata a un Kurt seminudo, appiccicata in permanenza e con tenacia come un cerotto su una ferita. E per di più aveva potuto farlo per un sacco di tempo, mentre Sebastian aveva dovuto trattenersi in ogni modo possibile.  
Ok, lui dubitava che quella arpia si fosse goduta la fortuna che le era toccata in sorte, ma questo non cambiava il fatto che, ogni volta che la vedeva accanto a Kurt o che ci ripensava, sentiva l’antipatia crescere e lievitare come una torta perfetta in un forno ben caldo.  
Era una cosa irrazionale? Sì! Era una cosa stupida? Anche. Patetica addirittura, ma Sebastian non poteva farci niente, né si sforzava in maniera particolare di provare sentimenti più logici e miti.  
Il perché era semplicissimo: la più classica delle invidie. La più feroce che Sebastian avesse mai provato in vita sua.  
Kurt aveva una pelle perfetta, liscia, invitante e, da più di un mese, tristemente intonsa, se non altro sul collo, sul torso e sulle braccia.  
A Sebastian la voglia di marchiarla a suon di morsi e baci era venuta nell’istante esatto in cui Kurt gli aveva annunciato che non avrebbe più potuto lasciargli segni, almeno fino a che lo spettacolo non fosse finito.  
«Perfino un graffio sarebbe troppo visibile, visto che starò in scena quasi sempre a torso nudo. Lo sai che con la mia carnagione il cerone non basta» aveva detto Kurt. Il suo ragionamento e la sua richiesta erano sensate, certo, ma per Sebastian poche cose al mondo erano eccitanti come una proibizione.  
Dirgli «Non puoi!» equivaleva a fargli venire una voglia immensa di fare ciò che gli era stato vietato.  
Era bastato il divieto a fargli desiderare di ricoprire Kurt di succhiotti più o meno dalla testa ai piedi, ma soprattutto nei punti proibiti. Ed era successo quella che gli sembrava una vita fa.  
Da allora Sebastian aveva dovuto trattenersi, che lo volesse o meno. Per rispetto e perché Kurt era stato irremovibile.  
In compenso non solo Joy era sempre stata vicinissima a Kurt, ma aveva una scena in cui doveva fingere di baciargli il collo.  
Lei gli baciava il collo. Lei. Quella piaga fatta donna, attrice e cantante? Joy poteva baciare il collo di Kurt, le era consentito. Stronza!  
Era una lampante ingiustizia cosmica che una sciacquetta insopportabile, despotica e, a sentire Kurt, sempre in ritardo alle prove, avesse potuto fare, anche solo per finta, quello che Sebastian non aveva fatto altro che sognare per un mese senza poterlo mai mettere in pratica.  
A Sebastian la spocchia non faceva granché impressione, non era il tipo che si lasciava dare ordini da nessuno, suo marito a parte.  
Quindi quando Joy imperversava e lui era presente la lasciava chiocciare come la gallina che era, ma ogni santa volta che pensava a quella specifica scena del musical si innervosiva, contro di lei e contro il mondo intero.  
Sì, aveva tutti i motivi per essere felice che le rappresentazioni fossero finite. Altroché se li aveva.  
Per quel che lo riguardava, lui e Kurt sarebbero dovuti correre dritti a casa a recuperare il tempo perduto. Ne avevano sprecato fin troppo.  
Non che fossero rimasti in completa astinenza per tutto il mese, ma alla fin fine, anche a prescindere dal divieto riguardante i lividi, i succhiotti e qualunque altro tipo di segno visibile, avevano comunque combinato ben poco.  
Kurt era stato davvero impegnato e spesso stanchissimo. Troppo stanco perfino per fare l’amore.  
Sebastian, d’altro canto, a volte aveva preferito soprassedere, anche perché non era stato affatto certo di riuscire a trattenersi e a frenarsi in tempo, se fosse stato stravolto dal piacere e dell’eccitazione.  
Kurt aveva proprio il tipo di incarnato perfetto e chiaro sul quale anche la minima disattenzione avrebbe potuto lasciare una traccia ben visibile. Sebastian non aveva voluto rischiare.  
In più di una occasione gli era parso di stare per ammattire dalla voglia, ma a malincuore e compiendo un enorme sforzo di volontà si era trattenuto. Aveva scelto di astenersi anche solo dal cominciare qualcosa che quasi sicuramente l’avrebbe spedito dritto dritto in orbita e fuori controllo.  
L’aveva perfino spiegato a Kurt, sia pur facendo battutacce per evitare di suonare troppo patetico e vulnerabile.  
Kurt aveva capito, perché in realtà si era trattato di una questione di rispetto.  
Sebastian era stato ed era ancora terribilmente frustrato, ma la carriera di Kurt non era un gioco, nemmeno per lui.  
Come chiunque altro, con il passare degli anni e anche grazie a un paio di batoste che la vita aveva voluto dare perfino a lui, Sebastian era cresciuto e maturato. Non era diventato modesto, e nemmeno docile. Non era una persona esattamente facile da trattare e nemmeno voleva diventarlo. Era rimasto un tipino piuttosto sarcastico e pungente, almeno con chi secondo lui davvero se lo meritava, e in fondo anche con Kurt.  
Lui e Kurt non avevano mai smesso del tutto di battibeccare, anche se lo facevano meno spesso e nessuno dei due rimaneva mai ferito sul serio. Non succedeva più che si facessero male a vicenda. I loro scambi di battutacce erano innocui da tanto di quel tempo che chiunque li conoscesse non aveva dubbi sul loro reale affiatamento.  
Kurt sapeva stare al gioco e rilanciare con humour e intelligenza come nessun altro. Era uno dei tanti motivi per cui Sebastian l’amava al punto di avergli chiesto di sposarlo.  
Kurt era in grado di tenergli testa. Lo faceva così bene che il più delle volte, addirittura, vinceva la partita, per quanto Sebastian si facesse sempre un punto d’onore di non ammetterlo troppo apertamente o troppo in fretta.  
Perciò, ok, lui e Kurt potevano scherzare e rimbeccarsi a vicenda, oppure inventare modi coloriti per insultarsi quando litigavano sul serio, o dirsi di tanto in tanto cose imbarazzantissime in pubblico, giusto per vedere chi riusciva a far arrossire chi, ma quando si trattava di faccende serie era un altro paio di maniche. Ciò a cui Kurt teneva davvero, era importante anche per Sebastian e lui si comportava di conseguenza.  
La carriera era sicuramente una delle cose che a Kurt stavano a cuore in maniera particolare e Sebastian sul punto era rispettosissimo e supportivo.  
Quindi per tutto il tempo necessario e per il bene di Kurt – in fondo quello nel quale si era appena fatto onore era solo il suo secondo ruolo importante da protagonista – Sebastian si era imposto su se stesso. Aveva fatto il bravo marito e la persona ragionevole, odio viscerale per la diva nevrotica di turno a parte.  
Su Joy la virago gorgheggiante ne aveva detto di tutti i colori per tutto il tempo, ok, ma per il resto non si era nemmeno lamentato più di tanto della sua triste sorte.  
Si era detto che aveva poco senso optare per la politica della semicastità forzata e della ligia obbedienza ai divieti, se poi doveva fare la lagna in continuazione facendo sentire Kurt in colpa e in debito nei suoi confronti.  
No, Sebastian non si era lasciato andare alle recriminazioni, nemmeno quando le cose si erano fatte così difficili e la tentazione così pressante da dar luogo a situazioni che l’avevano fatto sentire un idiota.  
Tipo la volta in cui, un paio di giorni prima, Kurt si era fermato a sedere su una panchina per riprendere fiato durante l’ora di jogging quotidiana. Quando lui l’aveva raggiunto l’aveva trovato accaldato e con troppa pelle in vista.  
L’ ampia scollatura della t-shirt che Kurt usava spesso per correre si era spostata da un lato, rivelando allo sguardo parte di una spalla, l’attaccatura di una clavicola e quelli che a Sebastian erano sembrati chilometri e chilometri di collo bianco e vergine.  
A occhi chiusi, con la testa reclinata all’indietro, Kurt gli aveva offerto quello spettacolo casto e nello stesso tempo indecente, e l’aveva fatto senza neppure rendersene conto. Almeno finché non aveva risollevato il capo e sgranato gli occhi dicendo: «Ehi! Va tutto bene?»  
Sebastian aveva sbattuto le palpebre e annuito, anche se non era riuscito a snebbiarsi del tutto il cervello. «Certo» aveva biascicato con la bocca asciutta come il deserto del Sahara, «perché non dovrei stare bene? Sto benone. Mai stato meglio. Tutto perfetto. Tutto sotto controllo. Corriamo?»  
Kurt aveva sollevato le spalle, facendo scivolare al suo posto il collo della maglia. «È… hai più o meno il colorito di un idrante…» aveva spiegato, e poi l’aveva fissato dritto negli occhi e il suo sguardo un po’ preoccupato si era acceso di un lampo improvviso di comprensione.  
Kurt era scoppiato a ridere di gusto e Sebastian aveva avuto pochi dubbi sul fatto che il reale motivo del suo rossore fosse stato scoperto.  
Si era rimesso a correre con un’espressione sdegnata e fingendo che Kurt non meritasse nemmeno una replica. Ma il suo orgoglio non era stato il solo a soffrire.  
Dannata pelle bianchissima e stuzzicante! Se solo Kurt fosse stato un po’ meno attraente…  
Comunque fosse, per tutto il mese Sebastian era riuscito a rigare dritto, salvo la volta in cui, dopo la prima, sia lui che Kurt erano stati così esaltati per il successo immediato riscosso dallo spettacolo che nessuno dei due era riuscito a trattenersi più di tanto.  
Sebastian si domandava ancora come diavolo gli fosse riuscito di tenere le proprie labbra lontane dalla zona proibita.  
In compenso il giorno dopo Kurt si era ritrovato con piccoli marchi tondeggianti in qualunque altro punto del corpo. Ossia ovunque a Sebastian fosse stato dato il permesso di posare le labbra per baciare, succhiare e mordicchiare.  
Ma nel complesso, Sebastian aveva scelto la via della moderazione e, per un mese intero, aveva fatto del concetto “meglio evitare le tentazioni” il proprio motto.  
Non era una persona zen e se ne fotteva allegramente di diventarlo, ma si era sforzato il più possibile di esserlo, solo per una volta, soltanto per amore di Kurt.  
Era stato stoico e collaborativo dal principio alla fine; frecciatine su quanto Joy fosse una ridicola stronza arrivista a parte.  
Perfino quell’ultima sera Sebastian aveva optato per la migliore versione possibile di sé.  
Ogni successo di Kurt doveva essere festeggiato. Kurt se lo meritava e lui l’aveva voluto viziare. In fondo era una cosa che un marito poteva fare, di tanto in tanto.  
Quindi, appena finito lo spettacolo, si era presentato in camerino con un mazzo di fiori e il suo miglior sorriso sfolgorante. Un sorriso da battaglia.  
Abito impeccabile, capelli perfettamente a posto, sorridente e rose rosse alla mano, Sebastian si era sentito il tipo di marito a cui non si può resistere, quello a cui uno deve per forza gettare le braccia al collo e rifiutarsi di lasciarlo mai più andare.  
In effetti Kurt era stato deliziato dal bouquet floreale e per ringraziarlo aveva abbracciato e baciato Sebastian come da copione. Ma non nel modo trascinante e invasivo che Sebastian aveva sperato.  
Non era stato nemmeno un vero bacio alla francese.  
«Devo iniziare subito a prepararmi per la festa» aveva annunciato Kurt, mentre si sedeva al tavolo da toeletta. «Nel frattempo mettiti comodo.»  
Sebastian aveva preso uno sgabello, si era sistemato la riga dei pantaloni, sollevandoli per evitare che si stropicciassero e si era seduto tranquillo e composto, ma l’aveva fatto odiando con tutta l’anima anche lo stupidissimo party post-spettacolo, al quale, in effetti, anche lui era stato invitato.  
In realtà la sola cosa che Sebastian sognava era di acchiappare Kurt per la vita, baciarlo come se non esistesse più la speranza di un domani, e poi trascinarlo a casa a spendere il tempo di entrambi in maniera molto più eccitante e proficua per entrambi.  
Malgrado l’astio galoppante che dentro di sé provava verso tutto ciò che si frapponeva tra lui e il suoi desideri, però, Sebastian non aveva smesso nemmeno per un attimo di sorridere.  
Kurt aveva iniziato a struccarsi e, intanto, aveva commentato la rappresentazione e le reazioni del pubblico.  
Sebastian aveva annuito con aria partecipe. In fondo era davvero interessato a qualunque cosa Kurt avesse da dirgli, non solo a quello specifico argomento.  
Giusto per dire qualcosa in risposta lui aveva preso in giro le smorfie a suo dire eccessive che erano comparse sul viso di Joy, quando lei era uscita alla ribalta mano nella mano con Kurt per ricevere gli ultimi applausi. Roba da diva già in disarmo. Una vera tristezza.  
Sebastian aveva esposto le sue personali impressioni sul gradimento del pubblico e, a un certo punto, aveva scimmiottato il regista imitando il suo modo di parlare e di esortare gli attori a dare solo il meglio di sé: «Per carità divina, gente! Per. Amor. Del. Cielo.»  
Ma, soprattutto, Sebastian aveva aspettato. Con pazienza. Per un tempo che, abituato com’era alla routine di Kurt in fatto di cura della pelle, specialmente di quella del viso, di norma gli sarebbe sembrato breve. E invece gli era parso infinito, eterno, lungo come una condanna a qualche decina di ergastoli.  
La verità era che Sebastian non ce la faceva più. Iniziava perfino a sentire male ai muscoli delle guance per avere forzato troppo a lungo le labbra in un sorriso che potesse essere sia rassicurante che assassino.  
Nonostante ciò, allungò con diligenza una mano e recuperò la camicia che Kurt, ancora intento a picchiettarsi un batuffolo di cotone sul viso, gli aveva appena chiesto.  
La camicia era di Boss ed era di un’eleganza vagamente retrò che di norma Sebastian avrebbe apprezzato. Niente di troppo strampalato. Stiratura precisissima. Taglio sartoriale.  
In un altro frangente si sarebbe congratulato con Kurt per averla scelta e l’avrebbe preso un po’ in giro dicendogli che da lui si sarebbe aspettato piuttosto qualcosa di appariscente, sfacciato e imbarazzante se indossato in pubblico.  
In un altro frangente, già…  
Sebastian allungò la camicia a Kurt senza nemmeno una parola e si afflosciò un poco sullo sgabello.  
Riuscì a non sospirare, ma il suo sorriso “arma letale” andò decisamente a farsi benedire.  
Basta, si arrendeva. Gettava la spugna. Il mondo era un luogo orribile e crudele in cui le sue aspirazioni erano destinate a rimanere frustrate in permanenza, Sebastian ne prendeva atto.  
Se così voleva il fato, lui e Kurt sarebbero andati a quell’imbecillissimo party, sarebbero tornati a casa troppo tardi, troppo stanchi e con troppo cibo e alcol in corpo e, di conseguenza, si sarebbero addormentati senza combinare niente. Nulla, non ci sarebbero state le forze e il tempo nemmeno un piccolissimo succhiotto.  
Pazienza, se quello era il modo in cui il suo karma gli presentava il conto per qualcuna delle sue scelleratezze giovanili, o per le cattiverie giornaliere che diceva su questo o su quello – specialmente sul resto del cast del musical, Joy in testa. Almeno di recente – allora Sebastian l’avrebbe accettato con stoicismo, da uomo solido e adulto qual’era. Anche se in quel momento non si sentiva maturo per nulla.  
«Grazie» disse Kurt, che continuava a occhieggiarlo solo distrattamente attraverso lo specchio Dopo di che si sfilò l’accappatoio in cui era stato infagottato fino a quel momento, e si accinse ad indossare la camicia.  
Sebastian lo stava fissando sovrappensiero, ma fu come risvegliato di botto dalle sue riflessioni cariche di insoddisfazione.  
Non fece troppo caso all’accappatoio che Kurt si era appena tolto e al fatto che, evidentemente, la sessione di pulizia del viso aveva raggiunto una buona volta la sua fine.  
La sola cosa che Sebastian notò fu un balenare di carne soda, bianca, tonica.  
Il suo sguardo cadde sui muscoli tesi di un braccio, sulla piega appena incurvata del collo, sulla linea della mandibola di Kurt.  
Schiena, spalle, collo, Kurt era praticamente nudo dalla vita in su.  
«Si fotta il party!» Sebastian si alzò in piedi mentre lo esclamava, senza nemmeno provare a trattenersi. «Al diavolo! Spettacolo, festa, qualunque cosa, Kurt. Se ti rivesti, giuro che ti uccido.»  
Le sue dita afferrarono la manica della camicia di Kurt prima che lui potesse finire di infilarci dentro un braccio.  
La stoffa era setosa e morbidissima sotto i polpastrelli, ma non era tesa e calda come la pelle di Kurt, ed era quella che Sebastian voleva toccare, stringere, accarezzare, perfino torcere un po’.  
Le sue mani avevano voglia di chiudersi sui fianchi di Kurt e di trattenerlo, di trascinarlo più vicino, di marchiarlo un po’ con le dita, lasciando cinque bei segni arrossati da ogni lato.  
Di ciò che Sebastian aveva voglia di fare con la bocca non c’era nemmeno da parlare. Lo si poteva tranquillamente riassumere nella parola “tutto”.  
Non ce la faceva più. Era un uomo fatto e cresciuto e non poteva nemmeno usare come scusa la classica passione irrefrenabile dei primi giorni di matrimonio. Non era questione di ormoni in subbuglio per un inizio di innamoramento o per il gusto della novità. Ed era colpa dei divieti di Kurt, certo, e anche della politica astensionista che Sebastian aveva scelto di seguire, senza dubbio, ma non si trattava solo di quello.  
Mentre, sordo alle proteste sdegnate di Kurt, gettava la camicia sul pavimento, Sebastian si rese conto che il punto era un altro: voleva Kurt tutto per sé, solo per sé.  
Gli pareva di aver passato l’ultimo mese o giù di lì a condividerlo con mezzo mondo e non aveva nulla in contrario nel lasciare che un pubblico vasto ed entusiasta potesse in qualche modo godersi lo splendore di persona e di artista che lui aveva sposato, né che altri potessero spasimargli dietro e considerarlo sexy, ma in quel momento ne aveva comunque abbastanza di spartire Kurt con il resto del mondo.  
Sebastian aveva bisogno di fare l’amore con Kurt, era verissimo, ma prima ancora aveva bisogno di riappropriarsi di lui.  
Da quando le cose avevano iniziato a prendere una buona piega, Kurt metteva così tanto di se stesso nel lavoro che, pur senza poter mai dire di essere stato davvero trascurato, Sebastian si sentiva un po’ geloso.  
Sapeva che il suo era un sentimento stupido e perfino ingiusto, ma non poteva farci nulla. Non stava dando a Kurt responsabilità che Kurt non aveva, ma si sentiva comunque come se la cosa più importante di tutte fosse riaffermare che Kurt era suo, prima che appartenere a tutto il resto del creato, inclusi i cast dello spettacolo, il pubblico ed eventuali giornalisti a caccia di interviste.  
«Ti prego.» Si chinò a soffiargli in un orecchio, intrappolandolo tra le sue braccia in modo che Kurt non potesse né alzarsi né girarsi per fronteggiarlo. «Ti prego, andiamo a casa. Lasciamo stare tutto il resto. Hai già parlato con la stampa per più di un’ora e… lo so che questo tipo di festa è importante e che è egoista chiedertelo, lo so, ma andiamo a casa. Non importa se sei stanco e vuoi solo andare a dormire. Per me va bene, ma vieni a casa con me, Kurt.»  
Kurt era così tiepido e solido, rinchiuso in quel modo nel suo abbraccio, e il suo viso era talmente vicino che Sebastian faticava ad avere pensieri del tutto casti, però era appena stato sincero fino in fondo.  
Gli sarebbe bastato perfino quello che aveva appena domandato. Se così non fosse stato, del resto, di certo non si sarebbe messo a supplicare come un penitente. Non era proprio nel suo stile, eppure non gliene fregava niente se così facendo si mostrava vulnerabile e sciocco. Andasse a farsi fottere anche l’orgoglio.  
Kurt era lì con lui, era finalmente libero dagli impegni più pressanti. Era bellissimo e profumava di tonico per il viso e di cipria di scena. Quindi a Sebastian non serviva altro che di sentirlo rispondere di sì.  
Alzò lo sguardo e spiò attraverso le ciglia, per vedere quale reazione doveva aspettarsi.  
Nella posizione in cui si trovavano riusciva a vedere Kurt in viso solo guardando il riflesso nello specchio. Il camerino era abbastanza buio, ma la toeletta era ben illuminata. Perciò Sebastian fu subito sicuro del fatto che la vista non lo stava ingannano quando i suoi occhi incrociarono lo sguardo di Kurt, malizioso come non mai.  
Kurt non solo lo stava fissando di rimando con notevole sfacciataggine, ma stava sorridendo in quel modo tutto suo, unico e inconfondibile, che sembrava rendere il suo naso alla francese ancora più parigino e delizioso.  
«Finalmente! Temevo che saresti rimasto appollaiato in posa plastica su quello stupido sgabello in eterno» disse, ostentando un’esasperazione così eccessiva e teatrale che non poteva che essere una presa in giro. O che doveva esserlo almeno in parte. «Pensavo che mi saresti saltato al collo appena entrato e invece non ti decidevi mai. Non ti hanno mai detto che è scortese fare aspettare la gente in questo modo, Sebastian Hummel-Smythe? E poi hai il coraggio di criticare i ritardi di Joyceline…»  
Per un solo istante Sebastian lo fissò di rimando con tutto l’astio possibile e con lo sguardo che dardeggiava della minaccia di mille rappresaglie a venire. Un secondo dopo, però, sbatté le ciglia, sorrise e poi strinse Kurt ancora più forte.  
Kurt per tutta risposta gli confessò senza la minima remora: «Non ho nessunissima voglia di andare alla festa. So che in un certo senso è da incoscienti, ma non mi interessa. Non ho proprio voglia di andarci. E iniziavo sul serio a temere che invece mi ci avresti lasciato andare, anzi che mi ci avresti costretto accompagnandomi tutto entusiasta. Mi hai fatto davvero preoccupare. Non pensavo di dover ricorrere proprio a tutti i miei trucchetti dal primo all’ultimo.»  
«I tuoi…?» Sebastian provò un ferocissimo desiderio di spettinarlo in maniera selvaggia e spietata. «Kurt Smythe-Hummel, il minimo che meriti e che io ti spedisca davvero alla festa. Da solo.»  
Il sogghigno di Kurt non fece che accentuarsi.  
«E questa sarebbe la giusta punizione? Dopo un mese che mi tieni a stecchetto? Non ti viene in mente nulla di meglio? Mi deludi profondamente, Sebastian. A volte non so perché ti ho sposato. Ricordamelo prima che decida che, tutto sommato, ho una gran voglia di trascinarti al party.»  
Sebastian amava le sfide. Perfino quando gliene veniva lanciata una in maniera così indisponente.  
«Ah» sospirò, con le labbra ancora più vicine di prima al lobo dell’orecchio di Kurt, «che uomo di poca memoria. Non mi meraviglia che tu abbia bisogno del mio aiuto per imparare le battute di ogni nuovo copione. Mi hai sposato perché solo il faro della tua vita, è ovvio. E perché quando decido di non tenerti a stecchetto sono capace di farti cantare come nessun regista di musical saprà mai fare. E, naturalmente, perché sono modesto e umile, ma anche fantastico, impagabile, bellissimo e soprattutto sexy. Molto sexy. Il più sexy di tutti. E mi ami perché so come fare ammutolire quella tua boccaccia anche senza bisogno di scoparla per riuscirci, per quanto tu sia sempre ben felice di fartela scopare. E.. oh! Certo, non dimentichiamo che mi hai sposato anche perché ti piace un mondo quando sono io quello con la bocca occupata, e non puoi dire che io non sappia come occuparla. Anche ora mi vengono in mente un mucchio di ottimi modi per usare labbra e lingua in maniere una più produttiva e interessante dell’altra… ma tu non vuoi che io pensi a certe cose e poi le metta in pratica, a quanto ho capito. Tu vuoi un riepilogo delle mille e una ottima ragione per cui mi hai portato all’altare, e chi sono io per deludere di mio marito? Dunque continuiamo pure l’elenco, anche se, a giudicare dallo stato attuale dei tuoi capezzoli, direi che in questo preciso momento sei duro anche altrove. Duro da star male. Ma… Peccato, peccato, avrei un paio di idee su come occuparmi del problema, ma ogni desiderio del mio maritino e un ordine, quindi… dove eravamo rimasti? Sì… ecco, al fatto che mi hai sposato perché mi ami alla follia, perché sono un’ottima compagnia e ho classe e tu apprezzi la classe e le cose belle e di un certo livello. Immagino anche che tu mi abbia sposato per potermi sfoggiare in società, perché io lo farei, se avessi avuto la fortuna sfacciata di sposare me stesso e…»  
Kurt sbuffò una qualche imprecazione non esattamente comprensibile ma di sicuro ben poco educata e poi si voltò di scatto, con tanto vigore da eludere la stretta di Sebastian, e lo zittì con un bacio. O forse lo si sarebbe potuto definire più un morso che altro.  
Quale che fosse il giusto nome con cui chiamarlo, fu qualcosa di abbastanza possessivo e prepotente da far sentire Sebastian come se, all’improvviso, stesse per andare a fuoco.  
Ogni singolo rimasuglio del suo autocontrollo evaporò miseramente e le sue mani scivolarono sul torace di Kurt, sugli addominali, sui fianchi, sulle spalle e sulla schiena, ovunque le sue dita riuscissero ad arrivare.  
La bocca di Kurt era tenera ma tutt’altro che arrendevole. Sebastian contrastò la sua aggressività con scarsissimo impegno, e solo per non arrendersi senza togliersi lo sfizio di lottare almeno per un istante.  
La verità era che della supremazia, del vincere una battaglia, del dimostrare chi comandava, non gliene fregava niente. Non quando c’era Kurt di mezzo.  
Lui e Kurt non sarebbero andati a quell’accidenti di festa piena di altra gente inutile, erano accaldati, eccitati, smaniosi e privi della minima intenzione di aspettare fino a quando non fossero stati a casa. A Sebastian tanto bastava.  
Al diavolo il tira e molla esasperato per dimostrarsi il maschio dominante dell’anno. Se Kurt voleva spogliarlo e poi scoparlo seduta stante a lui andava benissimo, purché prima, durante o dopo – possibilmente tutte e tre le cose insieme – gli permettesse di riempirlo di morsi, di segni arrossati, di tracce inequivocabili del passaggio delle sue labbra e dei suoi denti. Ovunque, ma soprattutto sul collo. In piena vista. Dove li avrebbe notati anche un cieco.  
No, niente lotte da capobranco orgoglioso. Solo qualche marchio sulla pelle di suo marito, Sebastian non chiedeva altro.  
Sebastian ne aveva abbastanza di aspettare e di tergiversare, quale che fosse il motivo. Battersi per ottenere un certo tipo di supremazia in quel momento lo interessava talmente poco che non si fece la minima remora ad inginocchiarsi per ottenere una maggiore comodità.  
Il linoleum che ricopriva il pavimento del camerino doveva essere un disastro quanto a igiene, ma lo sgabello su cui era ancora seduto Kurt aveva un’altezza tale che il solo modo che Sebastian aveva per essere davvero libero nei movimenti era proprio quello di mettersi in ginocchio.  
Al diavolo anche i suoi pantaloni, anche se erano di Zegna e costavano una piccola fortuna. Al diavolo l’intero, fottuto universo.  
In fondo Kurt era già mezzo nudo e Sebastian non contava di rimanere vestito molto a lungo.  
Districarsi dal bacio fu difficile perché Kurt era un baciatore nato.  
Sebastian aveva avuto modo di scoprirlo quando era stato così fortunato da ricevere un bacio del tutto inatteso alla fine di un primo appuntamento altrettanto inaspettato.  
Con gli anni le abilità di Kurt non erano sicuramente peggiorate. Quindi Sebastian dovette fare appello a una certa dose di forza di volontà, ma alla fine riuscì a staccare le proprie labbra da quelle di Kurt il tanto necessario per prendergli il viso tra le mani, guardarlo dritto negli occhi e affermare: «Sono fiero di te. Sul serio, non potrei essere più fiero di così nemmeno se mi fossi esibito io sul palco. Sera dopo sera hai tirato giù il teatro e io non ho fatto che guardarti e pensare: è mio marito! Il mio fantastico, incredibile marito. Perché lo meriti e perché ti amo. Quindi so che è da egoisti volerti trattenere qui, anche se dici di voler restare. Lo so e mi dispiace, Kurt, ma che sono egoista non è una novità e mi hai sposato lo stesso, giusto? Quindi, te lo ripeto: al diavolo il party e il mondo intero.»  
E poi, senza attendere oltre, affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo di Kurt, stringendolo tra le braccia con ancora più forza, e iniziò a baciargli la pelle, a partire dal punto in cui era più sensibile e tenera, giusto dietro l’attaccatura di un orecchio.  
Per tutta risposta Kurt premette una mano sulla sua nuca e fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli più corti dell’attaccatura, approfittando per tirare un po’, come a rimarcare un possesso.  
Sebastian gli accarezzò la schiena con lentezza, risalendo dalla vita alle scapole. Dischiuse le labbra, si concesse un paio di morsi preparatori, leccò i segni che non vedeva ma che di sicuro aveva già iniziato a lasciare e pensò: «Finalmente!» Dopo di ché sorrise sul collo di Kurt e, un attimo dopo, iniziò a succhiare.  
Da quel momento in poi, per diversi minuti, perse completamente ogni cognizione del tempo e di qualunque altra cosa che non fosse la gola di Kurt.  
Fu un singhiozzo acuto, un po’ lamentoso e un po’ eccitato, a risvegliarlo da quella sorta di trance in cui era caduto.  
Sebastian scosse il capo. Si sentiva un po’ stordito. Solo dopo qualche secondo si rese conto che con le dita stava tormentando i capezzoli di Kurt. Li stava stuzzicando in modo prepotente e sin troppo deciso, da chissà quanto tempo. Erano diventati così turgidi e sensibili che a ogni nuovo tocco Kurt sobbalzava.  
Sebastian li avvertì durissimi sotto i polpastrelli e chinarsi per leccarne uno fu il suo primo istinto.  
Il secondo fu di controllare prima in che stato generale era ridotto il suo legittimo consorte per uggiolare in quel modo. Kurt pareva addirittura contorcersi tra le sue braccia.  
Mentre si scostava per verificare la situazione, Sebastian scoprì anche che aveva le gambe ormai entrambe insensibili dalle ginocchia in giù.  
Ci fece comunque poco caso.  
Kurt era uno spettacolo. Lo era sempre, ma in quel momento lo era a tal punto da catalizzare tutta l’attenzione di Sebastian su di sé, senza lasciare spazio a nient’altro.  
Aveva gli occhi socchiusi, le gote e le labbra arrossate e il collo marchiato da una evidentissimo grappolo di segni tondi e violacei che spiccavano particolarmente sul tono chiarissimo della sua carnagione.  
L’attaccatura di una clavicola era segnata dalla mezzaluna arrossata di un morso e sulla spalla opposta risaltavano ancora visibili le impronte delle dita di Sebastian, là dove lui aveva stretto più forte.  
Perfino i capezzoli sembravano più scuri e marcati, rigidi com’erano. Al solo guardarli Sebastian avvertì un piacevole brivido lungo la schiena.  
Un attimo dopo il suo sguardo scivolò ancora più in basso e lui dovette constatare che i capezzoli non erano l’unica parte sovreccitata del corpo di Kurt.  
A Sebastian venivano in mente diversi modi in cui avrebbe potuto donare a Kurt un po’ di sollievo, ma non aveva intenzione di metterne in atto neanche uno. Non ancora, se non altro.  
Kurt meritava di soffrire almeno un po’, anche solo per rendersi conto di quanto lui a sua volta aveva dovuto patire nell’attesa.  
E poi sul tavolo da toeletta c’era uno specchio, e un altro, ancora più grande, del tipo a parete, era montato alle spalle di Sebastian.  
Lui amava gli specchi. Un po’ perché gli ricordavano costantemente che aveva i suoi buoni motivi per essere immodesto e vanitoso, e un po’ perché offrivano sempre grandi potenzialità in fatto di giochini durante il sesso.  
Così, rimanendo in ginocchio, Sebastian afferrò Kurt per le braccia e lo fece ruotare su se stesso. Sfruttò il sedile girevole dello sgabello su cui Kurt era seduto e lo costrinse a voltarsi, in modo che fronteggiasse la superficie lucida del tavolo da toeletta e che ci si vedesse riflesso.  
Sebastian gli dedicò una smorfia felina e compiaciuta e poi si chinò di nuovo sul suo collo, come a voler dare gli ultimi ritocchi a un opera d’arte disegnata marchiandogli ogni pennellata direttamente sulla pelle.  
Nel frattempo fece scivolare le mani sulle gambe di Kurt, che a sua volta rabbrividì e si ritrovò ad aprirle un po’ di più.  
Anche attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni i suoi muscoli risultavano in tensione e sodi in maniera sin troppo invitante.  
Sebastian poteva immaginarsi benissimo con i fianchi circondati da quelle cosce molto più forti e muscolose di quanto l’apparenza non lasciasse presagire. Ma anche per quello ci sarebbe stato tempo a sufficienza.  
Per il momento le sue dita corsero a slacciare una cintura di Valentino e a sfilare bottoni da piccole asole un po’ dispettose.  
Senza smettere di baciare il collo di Kurt e una delle sue spalle, Sebastian sbirciò il riflesso nello specchio e decise la mossa successiva.  
Kurt si morse un labbro quando lui iniziò ad accarezzarlo attraverso il cotone degli slip. Sebastian stava evitando appositamente di spogliarlo del tutto e lo sapevano entrambi.  
«Credevo che tu avessi fretta.» Kurt riuscì a dirlo suonando irriverente, ma lo sguardo che Sebastian poteva spiare attraverso lo specchio tradiva tutto fuorché calma interiore e voglia di farsi una risata.  
«Meno di quello che pensi» gli sussurrò sulla pelle, per tutta risposta. Già che c’era ne approfittò anche per mordicchiargli il lobo di un orecchio, «ma, se preferisci, posso usare la bocca.»  
Sia l’uccello che i capezzoli di Kurt diventarono all’istante ancora più duri, senza dubbio a causa della sua offerta. Kurt comunque riuscì a mantenersi il rompiscatole combattivo e caparbio di cui Sebastian si era innamorato ai tempi del college. «Perché no? Tanto sei già in ginocchio.»  
Sebastian gli concesse una risatina ironica e, per punizione, diede un morso aggiuntivo all’attaccatura di uno dei tendini del suo collo.  
Era vero, però. Sebastian era nella giusta posizione per quel tipo di giochino.  
Ok, le ginocchia continuavano a fargli un po’ male e se le sue gambe non formicolavano più era soltanto perché le aveva ormai quasi del tutto addormentate. Piuttosto che ammetterlo, però, Sebastian le avrebbe lasciate diventare insensibili fino al punto di non riuscire mai più a usarle.  
Inoltre l’occasione era troppo ghiotta per lasciarsela sfuggire per quell’inezia che era rappresentata da un po’ di scomodità e da un paio di pantaloni stropicciati in malo modo.  
«Non hai paura che qualcuno entri e ci veda?» chiese, più perché era certo che la risposta sarebbe stata negativa e che l’avrebbe fatto eccitare ancora di più che per reale timore di venire colto in flagrante.  
Per riuscire a parlare Kurt dovette prima deglutire, visto che lui non aveva mai smesso di tormentarlo. «Chiusa…» mugolò. «La porta… ho… quando sei entrato…»  
Sebastian annuì contro la sua gola. «In questo caso.» Si concesse la proverbiale pausa a effetto, condendola con un accenno di succhiotto sulla curva liscia della spalla di Kurt, e poi aggiunse: «Ma voglio che tu guardi solo attraverso lo specchio».  
Kurt emise una sorta di grugnito d’assenso e lui si fece di lato per dargli modo di far ruotare di nuovo lo sgabello e di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con la specchiera più grande.  
Per chinarsi ulteriormente Sebastian dovette sedersi sui talloni e le sue gambe protestarono un po’, ma lui non ci fece granché caso.  
Premette il viso – la fronte prima ancora che le labbra – contro gli addominali e l’erezione di Kurt, mentre con le mani saliva ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
C’era un punto, vicino all’ultima vertebra, che Sebastian conosceva fin troppo bene, dopo anni di pratica e innumerevoli esperimenti. Perciò sapeva che se l’avesse toccato, o anche solo sfiorato nel modo giusto avrebbe reso le gambe di Kurt molli come gelatina.  
Gli parve corretto iniziare a giocherellare con le dita proprio in prossimità di quel punto e, intanto, iniziò a baciare Kurt attraverso la stoffa degli slip.  
Si premurò di farlo con le labbra ben dischiuse, appena umettate di saliva.  
Il sesso di Kurt diede un deciso sussulto non appena il bacio si fece un po’ più profondo.  
Sebastian risalì dalla base alla punta, intrappolato com’era dagli slip.  
Tra un bacio e l’altro, lui si soffermò ad usare anche i denti e la lingua, dischiudendo maggiormente le labbra ogni volta che dalla gola di Kurt usciva in gemito un po’ più bisognoso e strozzato.  
Non ci volle molto perché il cotone si inumidisse rendendo il contatto un po’ più scorrevole e i baci un po’ più caldi.  
Sotto il suo tocco i muscoli della schiena e dei fianchi di Kurt stavano rabbrividendo e continuavano a guizzare, tesi e poi di nuovo rilassati, senza trovare pace..  
Sebastian si ostinò caparbio, salendo ogni tanto a baciare anche la pelle nuda del suo stomaco e poi tornando a scendere per un nuovo affondo dei denti. Impietoso si costrinse a non scostare la stoffa e a proseguire in quel modo, lasciando che ogni nuovo morso si stemperasse o si facesse più aggressivo fino a scaricare la propria prepotenza sul tessuto.  
Kurt, intanto, aveva infilato le dita tra i suoi capelli e stava tirandoli e scompigliandoli in maniera quasi spasmodica.  
Non ce la faceva più? Stava già ammattendo? Sebastian non aveva molti dubbi su quali risposte darsi al riguardo.  
Per quel che lo concerneva lui avrebbe potuto fare lo sforzo di trattenersi ancora, ma era sin troppo evidente che Kurt, invece, iniziava a dare segni di impazienza.  
Sebastian ne era eccitato. Lo era al punto che si sentiva come se si stesse esibendo in un assolo davanti a un pubblico rapito e pronto ad applaudire fino a tirar giù il teatro dalle fondamenta.  
Kurt, invece, iniziava ad avere un’idea abbastanza precisa di come lui si era sentito per tutto il mese in cui aveva dovuto fare il bravo maritino ligio e rispettoso dei divieti. Beh, era giusto che soffrisse un po’ anche Kurt.  
Sebastian era deciso ad aspettare di sentirlo supplicare, prima di cominciare a succhiarlo sul serio. O, se non altro, era convinto di esserlo. Alla prima spinta abbastanza decisa dei fianchi di Kurt, però, cambiò idea senza provare un briciolo di rimorso.  
Prima di cedere le armi, comunque, Sebastian si spostò un po’ perché Kurt potesse guardarsi allo specchio per intero e lo sentì reprimere un piccolo singhiozzo stupito ed eccitato.  
A quel punto e solo a quel punto, lui si decise ad abbassare gli slip il tanto da liberare la sua erezione.  
La percorse con la punta della lingua, stuzzicò un paio di vene in rilievo, aspettò che la pelle fosse bagnata e lucida di saliva. Tergiversò ancora un po’ e poi prese Kurt in bocca con così tanta foga da sentirlo inarcarsi e gemere sempre più forte.  
Lasciò che il bacino di Kurt scattasse in una nuova spinta e poi in un’altra e in un’altra ancora.  
Solo a quel punto Sebastian si accorse che stava respirando troppo in fretta e si aggrappò alla vita di Kurt con tutte le proprie forze.  
Anziché riballarsi, lo assecondò e cercò di lasciarlo andare più a fondo e di seguire ogni spinta stringendo le labbra sul suo uccello.  
Per riuscirci Sebastian si lasciò andare, arrendendosi alla foga del momento.  
Per un lungo istante non fece altro che affidarsi a Kurt. E Kurt, sia pur impacciato com’era dal fatto di essere ancora seduto e in parte perfino vestito, gli scopò la bocca con tutto l’impeto che riusciva a raggranellare.  
Sebastian sentì il cervello che si svuotava, mano mano che il desiderio e il piacere crescevano e lo invadevano senza dargli scampo.  
Pensare era impossibile e perfino tenere gli occhi aperti pareva troppo faticoso.  
Ma Sebastian era anche curioso da morire. Aveva chiesto a Kurt di guardarlo solo attraverso il riflesso e non sapeva se Kurt stava obbedendo.  
Scoprirlo non era di vitale importanza, certo, ma Sebastian voleva controllare. Così, sia pure con uno sforzo enorme, alzò lo sguardo e verificò che Kurt non stesse barando.  
Scoprì di essere stato inutilmente diffidente. Gli occhi di Kurt erano puntati sullo specchio, proprio come lui aveva richiesto.  
Che lo fossero era eccitante da morire, faceva parte del gioco, ma nello stesso tempo era anche un po’ irritante.  
Kurt avrebbe dovuto faticare di più per riuscire a continuare in quel modo.  
Per come Sebastian aveva immaginato l’intera faccenda, Kurt avrebbe dovuto trovare la cosa da un lato almeno un po’ imbarazzante e dall’altro difficile da realizzare. Ad ostacolarlo avrebbero dovuto essere sia un po’ di pudore residuo sia la tentazione a spostare lo sguardo verso il basso.  
Sebastian decise che almeno a quell’ultimo tipo di soddisfazione non poteva rinunciare.  
Insomma, sti stava facendo invadere la bocca, spinta dopo spinta, e non poteva credere di essere uno spettacolo così poco interessante da poter essere osservato per tutto il tempo solamente in modo indiretto.  
Come minimo doveva avere un’aria stravolta di quelle che avrebbero istigato Kurt a darci dentro ancora di più ed era inconcepibile che invece del suo viso accaldato, Kurt si ostinasse a guardargli la schiena riflessa in uno stupido specchio.  
Kurt doveva impazzire dalla voglia di guardarlo direttamente in faccia mentre lui lo succhiava e lo mandava al manicomio. Era un imperativo categorico.  
Sebastian, però, aveva un piano per ottenere subito il risultato desiderato.  
Si chinò ulteriormente e premette con i palmi aperti sui fianchi di Kurt, in modo da bloccarne l’oscillazione. Poi iniziò a fare sul serio, anziché limitarsi a lasciare che Kurt spingesse sempre più a fondo.  
La serie di ansiti che riuscì a strappare dalla gola di Kurt lo ripagarono del fatto che fin dal principio aveva deciso di rinunciare a occuparsi anche di se stesso.  
Inoltre l’ebbe subito vinta: Kurt ora stava guardando verso il basso. Stava fissando lui.  
I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Sebastian puntati in maniera sfacciata verso l’alto.  
Per reazione Kurt rabbrividì con così tanta forza che il tremito si trasmise anche a Sebastian e scosse non solo le sue labbra ma tutto il suo corpo dalla testa ai piedi. Perfino le gambe ormai del tutto intorpidite ne furono investite tanto da diventare ancora più instabili.  
Ora che aveva la piena attenzione di Kurt, Sebastian rilasciò la sua erezione il tanto sufficiente a poterla tormentare con i denti e con la punta della lingua. Seguì il rilievo di ogni vena e si soffermò su ogni punto che più lo eccitava.  
Nel silenzio del camerino e dell’intero teatro, i gemiti di Kurt parevano rimbombare sempre più assordanti. Sebastian però sentiva anche un martellio folle che riusciva a superare perfino il rumore nitido e un po’ osceno dei respiri spezzati di Kurt. Quel suono, Sebastian lo sapeva, era il battito del suo cuore.  
La pressione e il desiderio andavano accumulandosi dentro di lui e lo avevano riempito fino a raggiungere il punto di rottura. Sebastian non ce la faceva davvero più. Aveva bisogno di sollievo immediato, per minimo che fosse.  
Di conseguenza, incominciò subito ad armeggiare per spogliarsi quanto più poteva. Però non si prese nemmeno la briga di pensare alla giacca e di togliersela. Per quanto ognuno degli strati di stoffa che indossava gli sembrasse del tutto superfluo, il punto in cui il tessuto gli pareva diventato insopportabile era specifico e non aveva nulla a che fare con la sua giacca a doppiopetto.  
Sebastian la lasciò perdere e, invece, maledisse la fibbia della cintura che in un primo momento non voleva saperne di cedere. Ma, soprattutto, inveii contro l’abbottonatura elegante ma scomoda dei pantaloni del suo completo di Zegna.  
Le dita per la fretta incespicarono più volte sui bottoncini di madreperla. Slacciarli si rivelò un’impresa, anche perché nel frattempo Sebastian si rifiutava di cessare ogni altra attività.  
Era testardo e mentre lottava con i bottoni continuò a baciare e a succhiare l’uccello di Kurt senza dargli tregua.  
Kurt, dal canto suo, continuava a premerselo addosso e a dare scatti spasmodici e incontrollati con i fianchi.  
Purtroppo, con le sue dita che gli scorrevano senza sosta tra i capelli e il suo sesso caldo e liscio che gli riempiva la bocca per intero, Sebastian faticava a ragionare, figurarsi a combattere contro bottoni minuscoli infilati in asole ancora più minute.  
Oltre alle gambe si sentiva formicolare perfino le mani e le tempie. Aveva l’impressione di essere sul punto di esplodere, ma era caparbio e alla fine riuscì a venirne a capo.  
Fece appena in tempo a scostare la stoffa il tanto di concedersi il sollievo di una sola carezza, e poi Kurt lo sorprese facendo l’ultima cosa che lui si sarebbe aspettato. Si allontanò da lui, con un’unica spinta brusca delle gambe, così potente che lo sgabello stridette sul pavimento macchiato dalle tante sigarette spente senza cura sul linoleum.  
Il sedile oscillò per un lungo istante e non si ribaltò solo perché all’ultimo secondo andò a cozzare con violenza contro il bordo del tavolo da toeletta.  
Sebastian venne sbalzato all’indietro e per poco anche lui non cadde. Alla fine si ritrovò di nuovo seduto sui talloni, con il fiato corto e il cervello confuso.  
Kurt invece si era alzato in piedi. Non era da lui agire in modo troppo scomposto, ma in quel momento, a quanto pareva, Kurt non se lo ricordava. Ne era così poco consapevole che diede un calcio allo sgabello e lo fece crollare di lato, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Sebastian e verso la grande specchiera alle sue spalle.  
Sebastian lo guardò e si chiese cosa gli fosse preso tutto d’un tratto. L’eccitazione aveva certamente una grossa parte in quel comportamento tanto aggressivo, su quello lui non aveva alcun dubbio, ma non pensava che si trattasse solo di una questione di desiderio. Quasi certamente Kurt stava anche smaltendo tutta l’adrenalina accumulata a causa dello spettacolo e della reazione calorosa del pubblico. Forse nemmeno si era accorto di avere bisogno di tirar fuori ogni energia residua in quella maniera un po’ selvaggia.  
In un caso o nell’altro, a Sebastian, malgrado se lo fosse appena domandato, non importava poi così tanto di conoscere il motivo esatto che stava rendendo Kurt tanto scatenato e privo di remore. Non si vergognava di definirsi una persona opportunista, quando era il caso di esserlo e, in quel frangente, gli importava di più di quello che lui avrebbe potuto ricavarne.  
Al riguardo nutriva aspettative a dir poco rosee e non vedeva l’ora di scoprire quanto si sarebbero avverate.  
Arretrando verso la toeletta Kurt prese fiato inspirando con lentezza e in maniera un po’ spezzata.  
Sebastian si sentì trafiggere dal suo sguardo e si domandò che tipo di spettacolo potesse offrire, stravolto com’era lui stesso.  
Aveva ancora indosso tutti i vestiti, ma la cravatta s’era spostata e un capo gli era finito chissà come su una spalla. La giacca pendeva da un lato e minacciava di scivolargli giù da spalle e braccia se lui le avesse inclinate appena un po’ di più all’indietro. La camicia sporgeva in parte fuori dai pantaloni sbottonati e il solo lembo di tessuto che non si era ancora sfilato, fuggendo oltre l’orlo della cintura, era in pratica trattenuto solo da un’erezione da primato.  
A quale doveva essere lo stato, di sicuro pietoso, dei suoi capelli, Sebastian preferiva non provare nemmeno a pensare. In compenso era pronto a scommettere di avere la bocca arrossata e ancora un po’ umida di saliva e mentre ci rifletteva si morse un labbro, come a voler controllare se riusciva ancora a sentire il sapore di Kurt. Scoprì che, sì, ci riusciva eccome. La cosa, ovviamente, non lo aiutava in nessunissima maniera a ricomporsi.  
Su quello specifico fronte, prendere nota dell’aspetto di Kurt era ancora meno utile.  
I pantaloni che Kurt indossava ancora erano, come al solito, atillatissimi. La stoffa era troppo aderente per scivolare giù a circondare le caviglie solo per via della forza di gravità. Nello stesso tempo, però, i pantaloni erano scivolati giù dalla vita di Kurt abbastanza da scoprirgli del tutto i fianchi. Grazie all’intervento di Sebastian, gli slip avevano fatto altrettanto.  
Kurt era praticamente nudo dall’inguine in su e aveva una scia di succhiotti che si susseguivano dal collo in giù. I segni partivano da un punto vicino al lobo di un orecchio e finivano solo molto più in basso, sugli addominali.  
Kurt aveva marchi arrossati perfino dove Sebastian non si ricordava di essere passato né con la bocca né con le dita.  
«Alzati.» Il tono di Kurt risuonò imperioso e rauco.  
Sebastian di norma non amava gli imperativi e i comandi, salvo che non fosse proprio Kurt a impartirgli un ordine. Negli anni aveva scoperto che il lato autoritario di Kurt era eccitante eccome, per lo meno quando c’era di mezzo il sesso.  
Di conseguenza avrebbe obbedito volentieri anche all’istante, non fosse stato che per il fatto che aveva le gambe talmente addormentate che non volevano saperne di muoversi.  
Per un secondo Sebastian si chiese se quell’apparente insubordinazione avrebbe spinto Kurt verso una reazione ancora più spiccia e primitiva.  
Kurt avrebbe deciso di caricarselo in spalla senza tanti complimenti come un cavernicolo con la preda? Per quel che Sebastian aveva modo di sapere Kurt ne avrebbe avuto le forze, per quanto delicato potesse sembrare.  
Invece che giocare a fare King Kong, però, Kurt gli tese una mano e, mettendoci ancora più decisione, ripeté: «Alzati!»  
Sebastian la afferrò e si sforzò di sorridere come se nulla fosse, mentre si alzava di scatto.  
In realtà le sue gambe protestarono con veemenza. Sebastian le sentì trafiggere da mille punture di spillo, specialmente all’altezza dei polpacci. E, siccome era una sensazione al limite del dolore, per mascherarla lui sorrise.  
Se uno non sapeva sorridere perfino nei momenti difficili, allora non sapeva bluffare e un avvocato che non sapeva bluffare era solo un perdente.  
Su quello Sebastian non aveva il minimo dubbio, quindi sorrise con ancora più forza e convinzione.  
Intimamente, però, fu davvero grato del fatto che, non appena si era rimesso in piedi, Kurt l’aveva intrappolato in un abbraccio troppo stretto. Senza saperlo Kurt, in pratica, lo stava sostenendo.  
Per essere ancora più certo di non vacillare, Sebastian raddrizzò la schiena e allacciò il collo di Kurt con le braccia. Poi gli cercò le labbra per segnarle con un piccolo morso vorace, prima di iniziare a baciarle sul serio.  
Mano mano che le sue gambe riprendevano sensibilità e vigore anche il suo senso del tatto stava tornando uniforme in tutto il corpo.  
A Sebastian, comunque, parve che si fosse addirittura acuito. Specie quando Kurt lo costrinse a compiere una mezza giravolta e lo schiacciò con impeto contro il bordo del tavolo da toeletta.  
Sebastian boccheggiò e quasi perse il filo del bacio. Kurt non sembrò farci caso e gli premette contro con tutto il proprio peso.  
Sebastian era ancora fin troppo vestito, ma nei pochi punti in cui la sua pelle nuda sfregava su quella di Kurt l’attrito era perfetto e incredibilmente elettrizzante.  
Kurt doveva saperlo, perché rese il bacio più profondo e prese a muovere i fianchi contro i suoi con deliberata lentezza.  
Sebastian dovette aggrapparsi alle sue spalle e per un lungo istante non riuscì più nemmeno a baciarlo. Riuscì solo a gemere sempre più forte dentro la bocca di Kurt, mentre lui faceva oscillare il bacino in quel modo che lo faceva ammattire.  
Non si trattava solo di lente spinte che costringevano il sesso ormai teso allo spasimo di Sebastian a sfregare per tutta la sua lunghezza contro quello di Kurt. Anche quelle sarebbero state più che sufficienti a far sì che Sebastian corteggiasse l’idea di prodursi in una supplica particolarmente accorata. Ma Kurt aveva deciso di tormentarlo ulteriormente, e quindi a tratti faceva in modo che i suoi fianchi strusciassero contro quelli di Sebastian anche in un movimento più ampio e laterale.  
Sebastian aveva cominciato a maledirlo in silenzio. Odiava Kurt per come lo stava facendo sentire. Sul serio. In pratica lui era sul punto di venire ancora vestito come un ragazzino alle prime armi e ci sarebbe voluto così poco… Invece Kurt gli dava il tormento lasciandolo comunque insoddisfatto.  
Sebastian lo detestava così tanto che gli tirò i capelli con forza, per vendetta – o forse come incentivo, chissà. In quello stato Sebastian non poteva essere sicuro nemmeno delle proprie intenzioni – costrinse Kurt a piegare il collo dal lato ancora intonso e prese a succhiare la sua pelle liscia e un po’ salata, baciandola quasi con furore.  
Kurt reagì strattonando verso il basso sia i pantaloni che gli slip di Sebastian. Ci mise così tanto impeto che parecchie cuciture parvero sul punto di lacerarsi strappando anche la stoffa.  
In un altro momento Sebastian avrebbe protestato. Avrebbe ricordato a Kurt il costo e la fattura del completo che stava rischiando di rovinare. Kurt il cambio l’avrebbe preso in giro rinfacciandogli che, alla fin fine, non era lui il solo con una fissazione per i vestiti.  
Anzi, no, a dirla tutta in un altro momento Kurt non avrebbe mai compiuto un simile sacrilegio ai danni di un paio di calzoni di sartoria italiana. Al solo pensiero sarebbe inorridito, altro che sfottere.  
Ma in quel preciso istante a Kurt non importava proprio nulla della cura del vestiario, e la cosa era fin troppo evidente.  
Quanto a Sebastian era dispostissimo a tollerare l’affronto a uno dei suoi abiti di Zegna preferiti, a patto che Kurt continuasse a sfregarli contro quel suo uccello bollente e durissimo e che si lasciasse baciare per tutto il tempo.  
Lui, comunque, non gli avrebbe dato noia, nemmeno se avesse avuto la certezza che alla fine della serata, pur di non andare il giro nudo o con i pantaloni strappati, gli sarebbe toccato rubare un paio di pacchianissimi calzoni di scena leopardati e trapuntati di paillettes. Pazienza.  
Se fosse successo Kurt l’avrebbe sfottuto a morte per il resto dei suoi giorni, ma a Sebastian sarebbe andato bene anche quello. Gli sarebbe andata bene qualunque cosa, purché Kurt non si fermasse.  
Intendeva lasciarsi fare di tutto, e nello stesso tempo voleva ancora marchiare ogni centimetro della gola di Kurt che non fosse già segnato da una serie interminabile di succhiotti.  
Quando Kurt prese ad accanirsi contro la sua camicia e a strattonargli la cravatta in modo rude, lui non emise che un flebile lamento, subito smarrito tra un gemito e l’altro. E comunque non fu per protestare contro l’ennesimo scempio ai danni dei suoi abiti, ma solo perché Kurt si era un po’ scostato da lui. Di conseguenza, Sebastian non riusciva più a baciarlo come aveva fatto sino a un attimo prima. Il che era frustrante, ma lasciava ben sperare su cosa sarebbe successo di lì a poco.  
In conclusione, però, Sebastian non ebbe molto tempo per pensare ai possibili mordicchiamenti mancati, perché fu subito messo ko dalla nuova serie di attenzioni che Kurt gli andava riservando.  
Le dita di Kurt stavano ancora armeggiando con le ultime asole e gli ultimi bottoni della sua camicia. Per un breve istante, quindi, non ci fu altro che quel tentativo di spogliarlo. Poi, però, prima ancora di riuscire a sbottonare tutto e di mettergli a nudo il petto, Kurt si chinò per baciarlo.  
Non mirò alle labbra di Sebastian, scelse il suo torace.  
Tutto d’un tratto fu Kurt a mordere e a usare la punta della lingua, non solo nei punti in cui la pelle di Sebastian era già scoperta, ma anche dove la stoffa ancora la nascondeva.  
Sebastian avvertì che il cotone pregiato della camicia veniva torto e maltrattato in più modi. Lo sentì inumidirsi là dove Kurt insisteva nel baciarlo comunque.  
Ah! Era così, quindi? Senza saperlo Sebastian aveva sposato un uomo che era capace di strattonare con i denti un pregiato cotone egiziano pur di far sì che lui impazzisse.  
In effetti Kurt sembrava deciso a far arrivare tutto il calore dei propri baci perfino attraverso la barriera sottilissima ma inopportuna che ancora divideva lui e Sebastian.  
E quando Kurt si metteva d’impegno in qualcosa, qualunque cosa, era capace di portarla a termine con il massimo del successo, dieci volte su dieci.  
Sebastian lo sapeva e per giunta lo stava sperimentando in via diretta. Ad ogni nuovo bacio si sentiva correre un brivido lungo la schiena e gli veniva voglia di richiedere attenzioni ancora maggiori.  
Non riuscì a dispiacersi nemmeno per la sorte subita dalla sua cravatta. Lasciò che Kurt la strattonasse peggio ancora di come aveva fatto con il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Kurt sembrò volersi accanire su di lei con particolare crudeltà. Giunse perfino al punto di rovinare il perfetto nodo Oxford su cui Sebastian quel pomeriggio aveva perso una buona mezz’ora, solo per riuscire ad allentarla senza toglierla del tutto.  
Beh, era una cravatta. Il tipo di vittima collaterale che poteva essere lasciata ad agonizzare sul campo di battaglia, se ne valeva davvero la pena.  
Ormai a torso nudo a Sebastian, sul momento, non importava di niente altro che delle mani che avevano preso ad accarezzarlo ovunque. Gli interessava solo di quelle e dei baci che Kurt stava distribuendo con generosità lungo tutto il suo collo.  
Anzi, sapere che non era il solo che si sentiva eccitato al punto da perdere sia il senno che il controllo faceva sentire Sebastian ancora più elettrico.  
Era evidente che Kurt lo voleva da star male se pur di averlo era disposto a accanirsi ripetutamente sui suoi vestiti in quel modo così famelico e irrispettoso.  
Perciò, sì, pazienza anche per la seta della cravatta.  
In un angolo del cervello ancora vagamente funzionante, Sebastian prese comunque nota di ogni ripetuto atto di vandalismo ai danni dei suoi poveri abiti. Ma lo fece solo perché così, in futuro, avrebbe potuto rinfacciare a Kurt di aver rovinato una Balenciaga regimental che costava qualche centinaio di dollari. Oh, avrebbe potuto rinfacciarglielo per tutta la vita. Un domani, però. Non in quel momento. Assolutamente non in quel momento.  
In quel preciso istante la sola cosa che Sebastian voleva era che Kurt continuasse a essere aggressivo e del tutto privo di freni.  
Di conseguenza gli fece scorrere le mani lungo la schiena, con forza, fin quasi a graffiare la pelle. Poi prese a gemere il suo nome come in una sorta di mantra sempre più affannoso.  
Kurt lo spinse con ancora più vigore contro il bordo del tavolo, gli morse un labbro, lo baciò come se volesse zittirlo proprio perché non riusciva ad ascoltarlo senza perdere anche gli ultimi freni inibitori.  
Il problema era che Sebastian desiderava farglieli perdere eccome.  
«Ti prego…» ansimò, sapendo che quella era una mossa sleale, ma anche con la certezza che avrebbe funzionato. «Dio, Kurt, ti prego…»  
Non aveva sbagliato tattica.  
Si sentì sollevare per la vita – Kurt possedeva davvero la forza di un cavernicolo, quando ci si metteva – e issare senza troppe cerimonie sul ripiano della toeletta, in un rumorosissimo rotolare e cozzare di bottiglie e bottigliette.  
Qualcuno dei contenitori che non aveva più spazio a sufficienza si schiantò giù dal tavolo con fragore, ma né Sebastian né Kurt ci fecero troppo caso.  
Sebastian soprattutto. Per quel che lo riguardava profumi, cerone, trucchi, prodotti di bellezza, lacche, o qualunque altra cosa fosse stata messa sottosopra per permettere a Kurt di incunearsi tra le sue gambe divaricate, poteva andare al diavolo senza che la cosa gli causasse un solo rimpianto.  
A malapena si accorse che Kurt stava frugando tra i recipienti rimasti intatti alla ricerca di qualcosa di specifico, almeno finché non lo sentì dire: «Questo dovrebbe andar bene…»  
O, se non altro, a Sebastian parve che le parole fossero quelle. Ma non poté esserne del tutto certo, visto che Kurt le aveva pronunciate senza smettere di baciargli il collo e di spingere i fianchi contro i suoi neppure per un secondo.  
Poco male. Per quanto lo riguardava Sebastian se ne fregava di aver sentito bene oppure no, gli interessava solo il possibile senso di ciò che Kurt pareva avere appena detto.  
Non ci mise che pochi istanti per scoprire che su quello non si era affatto sbagliato.  
Gli bastò soffiare una specifica supplica sulla pelle accaldata della gola di Kurt e, un attimo dopo, sentì il tocco inequivocabile delle sue dita, proprio dove più l’aveva desiderato.  
Per ricompensare Kurt e motivarlo ulteriormente a continuare, Sebastian gemette il suo nome a voce ancora più alta. Il suono rimbombò nella stanza e parve riempire ogni spazio vuoto.  
Sebastian chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò all’indietro, con la nuca e le spalle appoggiate contro la superficie liscia dello specchio.  
Avrebbe voluto essere libero una volta per tutte della stoffa della giacca che gli impediva di sentire il freddo del vetro sulla pelle sudata e fin troppo accaldata. In fondo, però, gli andava bene anche così.  
Stava ottenendo da Kurt molto più di quanto aveva sperato. Era valsa la pena di aspettare un mese per sentirlo così impaziente e frenetico. Sarebbe valsa la pena perfino se il prezzo fosse stato un’astinenza assoluta, se poi ogni volta che si ritrovavano Kurt gli avesse dimostrato con così tanto vigore che lo voleva tutto per sé, in ogni modo possibile.  
Se c’era una cosa che a Sebastian piaceva quando c’era di mezzo Kurt era la possessività.  
Il che era assurdo, perché di norma l’avrebbe detestata, ma se si trattava di Kurt era vero tutto il contrario.  
Amava le volte in cui Kurt sembrava gridare «Sei mio!» con ogni gesto e con ogni occhiata.  
Da Kurt, in certi momenti, Sebastian voleva solo essere rivendicato con tutta la prepotenza possibile. E adorava che non ci fosse bisogno di rendere Kurt geloso perché succedesse.  
In quei casi lui si arrendeva, del tutto, senza remore né stupidi patemi dovuti all’orgoglio.  
Lo fece anche in quel momento. Sollevò addirittura le braccia in alto, incrociandole sopra la testa, e sporse il bacino in avanti quanto più gli era possibile senza cadere giù dal ripiano non larghissimo su cui era per così dire seduto.  
Per tutta risposta il tocco di Kurt si fece ancora più profondo e rapido. Sebastian sentì le dita che spingevano dentro di lui ruotare abbastanza bruscamente da farlo sussultare, ma non tanto da causargli dolore.  
«Togliti la giacca.»  
Sebastian ci riuscì a malapena e senza sapere come diavolo l’aveva spuntata senza perdere l’equilibrio e senza che Kurt dovesse smettere di toccarlo.  
«Solleva le braccia. Come prima… sollevale!» All’improvviso la voce di Kurt era salita di almeno un’ottava, ma anziché suonare meno virile era sembrata solo più perentoria.  
Sebastian obbedì e gemette. Poi si morse un labbro per non supplicare ancora, mentre Kurt iniziava a baciare anche le sue braccia, rovinando ulteriormente la stoffa della sua camicia e facendogliela odiare con tutta l’anima. Stupida stoffa che non lasciava avvertire i baci fino in fondo.  
In preda a quell’impeto d’astio nei confronti della sua stessa camicia, Sebastian slacciò i polsini senza nemmeno accorgersene e fu immensamente grato all’universo intero quando Kurt gliela sfilò rapido, senza pensarci due volte.  
Sebastian cercò le sue labbra e tentò di allungare per un istante le braccia ormai libere, ma Kurt le trattenne. Le bloccò in alto, con i polsi incrociati e tenuti stretti in una persa un po’ feroce.  
Per un istante lui e Sebastian rimasero immobili. Congelati finché entrambi non si spinsero in avanti alla ricerca di un bacio.  
Finalmente Sebastian riusciva a sentire lo specchio a contatto con la pelle. Avrebbe dovuto trarne un certo sollievo, ma non ci fece alcun caso.  
Era concentrato solo su Kurt. Sul modo in cui le sue dita non avevano mai smesso di toccarlo, sulla sua mano sinistra chiusa a tenergli bloccati i polsi, sul bacio che lui e Kurt si stavano scambiando.  
La sola cosa a cui Sebastian riusciva a pensare, ormai, era che non ce la faceva proprio più ad aspettare.  
Perciò non si lamentò minimamente della rapidità perfino un po’ ruvida con cui, da un momento all’altro, Kurt smise di prepararlo.  
Lui non era affatto scontento di tutta quella fretta, anzi ne era più che felice.  
Ma non riuscì comunque a non sentirsi un po’ sciocco e anche felice come uno stupido nel notare che Kurt mentre si spingeva dentro di lui si era fatto cauto. E molto più attento di quanto in quell’occasione Sebastian si sarebbe aspettato.  
Nell’accorgersene scosse il capo tra sé e sé e sorrise. Liberò le braccia dalla presa di Kurt con uno strattone deciso, ma solo per potergli prendere il viso tra le mani con delicatezza. Forse perfino con devozione.  
«Ah!» ammise in modo volutamente un po’ teatrale. «Ti amo, Kurt, non c’è niente da fare.»  
Poi lo baciò senza attendere risposta e, nel frattempo, gli circondò i fianchi con le gambe.  
In contrasto con la gentilezza del bacio, strinse i muscoli e avvicinò le ginocchia più che poteva, in modo che Kurt potesse affondare ancora un po’ di più dentro di lui ad ogni nuova spinta e movimento dei fianchi.  
«E’ vero. Assolutamente. Mi ami» rispose Kurt dopo un lungo istante, riemergendo dal bacio solo per poterlo fissare negli occhi con un’espressione che lo faceva sembrare nello stesso tempo serissimo e strafottente. Sarebbe stato un po’ più convincente dal lato insolente della faccenda se non fosse stato per la fatica con cui aveva dovuto ricacciare indietro i gemiti ad ogni parola.  
Sebastian lo guardò e pensò che se la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato non l’aveva trovato bello era solo per colpa sua, non certo per una mancanza di Kurt. A quell’epoca lui doveva aver avuto qualche problema di vista o di giudizio. Kurt era bellissimo.  
Specialmente in quel preciso momento. Anche se aveva le gote così arrossate e i capelli così in disordine da non sembrare nemmeno lui.  
Non fosse stato per il fatto che il Sebastian riconosceva il sapore e l’odore della sua pelle, avrebbe potuto pensare a che quello che aveva davanti fosse una sorta di gemello lussurioso e prevaricatore. Un doppio malvagio e affamato di sesso, ma privo anche delle più elementari preoccupazioni riguardanti la moda e l’estetica.  
Invece si trattava davvero di Kurt, Sebastian ne era sicuro.  
Perfino il modo in cui Kurt lo stava scopando non gli lasciava dubbi: quello era davvero suo marito, non un replicante alieno o chissà chi altri.  
Era davvero Kurt, il suo Kurt, ed era davvero bello.  
Era Kurt e aveva un modo di guardarlo e di fare l’amore che Sebastian sarebbe stato capace di riconoscere anche a occhi chiusi e che non avrebbe mai scambiato con niente altro al mondo.  
«Sì, lo è» annuì ansimando. «E’ vero. Kurt. Ti amo.»  
Quelle furono le ultime parole sensate che Sebastian fu in grado di pronunciare.  
Dopo di che il piacere lo ammutolì del tutto. Lo sommerse al punto che, solo dopo l’ennesimo bacio, mentre cercava di rimettere a fuoco lo sguardo, si ricordò del dettagli che anche di fronte a lui c’era uno specchio.  
Soltanto allora Sebastian si accorse che poteva osservare se stesso e Kurt riflessi in maniera così sfacciata che perfino uno come lui nel notare certi dettagli arrossì un poco.  
Scrutando da dietro il riparo delle sue spalle poteva vedere Kurt in piedi, con le gambe ancora inguainate in un paio di pantaloni così aderenti che la muscolatura sottostante ne emergeva come se l’avessero scolpita nel marmo, e con la schiena nuda, picchiettata di fossette in punti in cui era quasi illegale averne.  
A quella visione Sebastian fu sul punto di mordersi un labbro per soffocare un singhiozzo disperato.  
Tra quello che Kurt gli stava facendo e il modo in cui il tutto si rifletteva nello specchio ce n’era abbastanza per venire senza bisogno di ulteriori incentivi.  
Sebastian però era intenzionato a trattenersi ancora un po’, sempre che fosse umanamente possibile.  
Era tutto così perfetto. Lui voleva solo che durasse un po’ più a lungo.  
Invece ogni cosa congiurava per fargli perdere anche il briciolo di controllo che ancora gli era rimasto.  
Kurt aveva perfino iniziato ad accarezzarlo, in un modo lento che seguiva solo in parte il ritmo sincopato con cui i suoi fianchi spingevano sempre più a fondo.  
Anziché martoriarsi le labbra, alla fine Sebastian strinse i denti sul muscolo teso di una delle spalle di Kurt. Sperò perfino di fargli un po’ male. Non il tanto da ferirlo sul serio, solo a sufficienza per rallentarlo almeno un po’.  
Come ebbe modo di scoprire all’istante, non aveva mai sbagliato così tanto i suoi calcoli come compiendo quella semplice mossa.  
Kurt gli affondò il viso nell’incavo del collo e lo inchiodò definitivamente contro lo specchio della toeletta e contro i ripiano sottostante. Lo strinse e succhiò la pelle un po’ sudata della sua gola, mentre continuava a muoversi dentro di lui con ancora più impeto.  
Sebastian si sentì premere verso il basso e si aggrappò alla vita di Kurt, stringendo i denti, a occhi ormai chiusi e con il fiato così corto da fare fatica perfino ad ansimare.  
L’orgasmo lo folgorò come una scossa improvvisa e liberatoria che lo obbligò a contrarre tutti i muscoli del corpo.  
Kurt mugolò e spalancò la bocca, intrappolato tra le sue gambe, con ogni fibra di Sebastian che lo stringeva e lo teneva imprigionato.  
Ci volle un istante lunghissimo prima che tutto tornasse normale e ce ne volle uno ancora più eterno prima che Kurt si scostasse e che arretrasse, vacillante, stravolto e più che mai accaldato.  
Sebastian ci mise altrettanto tempo prima di riaversi e, intanto, lo guardò tornare in sé, con estrema lentezza.  
Lo osservò e vide Kurt schiarirsi sempre di più le idee fino a che non fu in grado di ragionare. O per lo meno di ragionare abbastanza da rendersi conto del disastro che erano i vestiti di entrambi. Quelli che lui e Sebastian ancora indossavano, se non altro.  
Gli altri erano abbandonati chissà dove sul pavimento e li si poteva ritenere i più fortunati. Se non altro non potevano essere così sudati e appiccicaticci da sembrare stracci vecchi.  
Kurt stava considerando la portata dello scempio di cui era il principale se non l’unico artefice. Si guardava riflesso solo in parte nello specchio della toelette, fissava Sebastian e sembrava non riuscire a credere ai suoi stessi occhi.  
Pareva aver ritrovato il bene dell’intelletto e non capacitarsi di ciò che stava scoprendo, ma nello stesso tempo era ancora stravolto e confuso.  
Per esempio continuava a respirare in modo concitato, perché a quanto pareva i suoi polmoni erano ancora in piena carenza di ossigeno. O forse lo stato in cui si vedeva ridotto gli faceva mancare il fiato.  
Sebastian non poteva proprio dire di essere in condizioni tanto migliori. Era perfino più affannato e sconvolto di Kurt, ma iniziava a venirgli da ridere.  
Si sentiva sfinito, pieno di lividi e ammaccature, indolenzito e sudato in una maniera indegna, ma era anche completamente appagato e felice. Oh, felice in un modo idiota, semplice e perfetto, come gli capitava solo quando era con Kurt.  
Un sacco di gente era in grado di farlo sentire bello, o ammirato, invidiato addirittura. Un mucchio di persone lo facevano sentire perfino più geniale e intelligente di quanto lui stesso non fosse solito considerarsi con la sua usuale immodestia. Non tantissimi però erano capaci di farlo divertire, perfino nelle situazioni più assurde e inattese. Solo una mezza dozzina di persone, colleghi per lo più, erano capaci di tenergli testa sul serio. Ma solamente una persona al mondo era capace di renderlo migliore e completo. Quella persona era Kurt.  
Quindi, sì, sarebbe stato meglio ripetergli che lo amava, e forse perfino ringraziarlo di esistere, anziché ridergli in faccia per via della sua espressione perplessa. Oh, certo, sarebbe stato tanto più sensato, ma non era così che Sebastian reagiva ai sentimenti quando erano disarmanti. Né aveva bisogno di essere meno se stesso, quando si trattava di Kurt.  
«Ah… oddio,Kurt, guardati» disse, sfoderando il suo miglior sogghigno e, nel frattempo, tentò di rimettersi in piedi e di riuscirci, se non con agilità e vigore, almeno in un modo che avesse una sia pur minima parvenza di dignità. «Sembri Hulk dopo la sua prima trasformazione. “Ho combinato io questo macello orribile?” Sei stato tu, sì. Te ne vai in giro a fingerti il perfetto gentiluomo ma sotto sotto sei un bruto. Ho sposato un uomo di Nanderthal. Sul serio, potresti essere Hulk, colorito verdognolo a parte…»  
«Sta zitto, Sebastian Hummel-Smythe!» Kurt lo stava strattonando di nuovo per la cravatta. Pareva aver deciso che, tanto, per quella non ci sarebbe stato comunque rimedio. «Ti devo ricordare chi è che prima è caduto letteralmente in ginocchio dopo avermi supplicato?»  
Sebastian non riuscì più a trattenersi e finalmente rise di gusto. Ma dovette interrompersi quasi subito solo perché Kurt aveva deciso di baciarlo.  
«Allora, Hulk, che intenzioni hai per il resto della serata?» chiese Sebastian dopo un po’, riemergendo dal bacio ma senza smettere di tenere Kurt abbracciato.  
Entrambi erano di nuovo in piedi e ben saldi sulle gambe. Inoltre avevano ripreso a respirare regolarmente.  
In compenso erano ancora mezzi nudi e ridotti ad un vero disastro su qualsiasi altro fronte.  
Kurt si passò una mano tra i capelli per riavviarli, si produsse in una smorfia fin troppo eloquente e poi parve decidere: «Ho detto a tutti che avevo una tremenda emicrania. Una di quelle debilitanti da diva del cinema in bianco e nero. “Una vera tragedia, ah!, la festa, ci tenevo così tanto…”. Non ci aspettano proprio, ma non hanno idea di cosa stiamo combinando qui in teatro. Il che vuol dire che dobbiamo far sparire le tracce del… come l’hai chiamato? Macello? Ripulire, eliminare, cancellare, non siamo mai stati qui! Non ti ho mai scopato sulla prima superficie piana a disposizione. Mai. Hai capito, marito? Ripulire è la parola d’ordine!»  
Sebastian sbottò di nuovo a ridere. Poi annuì e sorrise sempre più sornione. «Giusto!» approvò anche con un cenno del capo. «E’ quello che consiglio sempre anche ai miei clienti: prima di tutto far sparire le prove. Ma poi? Posto di riuscire a filarcela senza lasciare traccia né dare nell’occhio, dopo cosa conti di fare? Una volta a casa, intendo.»  
Kurt sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Una doccia, Sebastian. Uno sciampo. E non scordiamoci della dovuta e necessaria idratazione. Mai scordare l’idratazione. L’idratazione è sempre fondamentale.»  
Sebastian gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, anche se era evidente che Kurt stava scherzando. Più o meno. Beh, se non altro Sebastian lo sperava.  
«Non metto in dubbio che sia stanco, è stata una lunga serata…. L’ultima rappresentazione, le interviste, e tutto questo giocare a fare il mostro verde a cui esplodono i pantaloni… ma speravo che non fossi poi così sfinito e che avessi in mente qualcosa di meglio di un semplice “doccia, idratazione, buonanotte maritino”.»  
Kurt scosse il capo con un’aria da maestro delle elementari pronto a disapprovare il discolo della classe. «Hulk? Ancora? Devo ricordarti anche chi è tra noi quello con i pantaloni ancora arrotolati intorno alle caviglie?»  
Un attimo dopo, però, il suo sguardo si addolcì e le sue labbra curvarono in un vero sorriso, malgrado il tono fosse ancora canzonatorio: «Ti sono mancato così tanto, Sebastian? Sul serio?»  
Sebastian osservò con orgoglio la sequela di segni arrossati che marchiavano la gola di Kurt e poi annuì di nuovo. «Sì!»  
Kurt gli sfiorò un braccio con le dita, senza quasi toccarlo ma guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«Non solo per certi giochini a letto.» Sebastian decise di ammetterlo perché era vero. «Mi sei mancato e basta. Lo so che tornavi a casa da me ogni sera e mi raccontavi quello che era successo a teatro. Ho assistito alle prove un sacco di volte, non posso dire che non ci fossi mai, ma eri così preso da questo spettacolo. Ed è giusto così, Kurt, chiaro? E’ importante. Sono fiero di te. Ok… detto da uno che è conciato in questo modo ridicolo potrà sembrarti poco serio, ma sai che invece non sto scherzando. No, proprio per niente. Sono fiero di te perfino più di quanto lo sono di me stesso. Non sono capace di essere modesto, quindi sai cosa intendo. Hai tutto il mio supporto, Kurt e giuro che verrò alla prossima festa. Verrò a tutte le feste future a cui vorrai portarmi, esibirmi, presentarmi come quel cretino di tuo marito l’avvocato, o qualunque altra cosa tu voglia fare per sentirti tranquillo e a tuo agio. Ma mi sei mancato un sacco, sì. Perciò mi va bene anche saltare un eventuale bis se sei troppo stanco, però portami a casa con te il prima possibile, ok?»  
Il bacio con cui Kurt praticamente lo travolse rischiò di fargli perdere per l’ennesima volta l’equilibrio.  
Fu lungo, così lungo che Sebastian fece in tempo a sentire freddo e ad avere la pelle d’oca.  
Ma non abbastanza lungo da convincerlo che il bis in effetti ci sarebbe stato, lì e subito.  
Alla fine si staccò di malavoglia da Kurt e decise che era il caso di darsi da fare se non voleva rimanere bloccato lì per tutta la notte.  
Lui e Kurt si ripulirono come potevano, aiutandosi a vicenda. Raccattarono i vestiti sparsi in giro, rimisero a posto le boccette che erano rotolate giù dalla toeletta e riordinarono quelle superstiti. Beh, Kurt le rimise in perfetto ordine mentre Sebastian sbuffava, ma il senso era quello.  
Insieme fecero sparire i resti delle due bottiglie di profumo che si erano schiantate al suolo e si erano rotte. Poi accesero l’aspiratore dell’impianto dell’aria condizionata per eliminare ogni odore sospetto e riordinarono la stanza in maniera meticolosa, fino ad essere certi che il camerino non sembrasse una scena del crimine zeppa di indizi incriminanti.  
Non parlarono molto mentre si davano da fare per finire in fretta. Badavano più che altro a essere rapidi ma precisi. Sebastian però ogni tanto scoccava un’occhiata a Kurt e senza un motivo al mondo gli veniva voglia di sorridere un po’.  
Alla fine gli fece un cenno d’intesa e disse: «Ottimo lavoro di occultamento, socio.»  
Kurt rise e si infilò dentro un impermeabile giallo che dava l’idea di essere troppo piccolo di almeno un paio di taglie ma che alla fine gli calzava a pennello.  
Kurt lo chiuse, allacciò la cintura annodandosela in vita e porse il cappotto a Sebastian.  
Prima di prenderlo a braccetto e trascinarlo via, Kurt recuperò il mazzo di rose, spense le luci, chiuse la porta del camerino e sorrise di nuovo, questa volta all’indirizzo del suo stesso nome, scritto in grande sulla targhetta dorata appesa all’esterno del battente.  
La soddisfazione per il successo del musical e per le ottime critiche che lui personalmente aveva ricevuto era così evidente da illuminargli il viso.  
Sebastian scoprì che ne era addirittura un po’ commosso e quindi decise che era il caso di mostrarsi sciocco, perché era così che, il più delle volte, lui gestiva quel genere di cose.  
«Dobbiamo per forza idratarci prima di crollare mezzi nudi sul materasso?» chiese in un tono speranzoso ma anche un po’ canzonatorio, mentre lui e Kurt si avviavano fuori dal teatro.  
«Prima la doccia, Sebastian Hummel-Smythe, prima la doccia. E non ho mai detto che non possiamo farla insieme.»  
Le labbra di Sebastian si tesero più che mai verso l’alto. «Ottimo!» affermò con enfasi. «Perfetto! Prima la doccia…»  
Pescò le chiavi della macchina da dentro una tasca del cappotto – l’unico dei suoi indumenti che, quella notte, non fosse stato in nessun modo vilipeso e oltraggiato – e le lanciò festosamente in aria, facendosele ricadere nel pugno.  
«E’ Smythe-Hummel, però? Quante volte te lo devo ripetere?»  
«Oh, sta zitto, idiota. Non capirò mai perché diavolo ti ho sposato» rise Kurt, strattonandolo con allegria verso la berlina grigia di provenienza europea che li aspettava parcheggiata proprio lì davanti.  
Sebastian lo accontentò volentieri e tacque, perché a quel punto non aveva davvero più nulla da aggiungere o da obiettare.

 

 


End file.
